


a letter to you

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: Sana receives a letter with eight pink words
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	a letter to you

_I’m in love with you, is that okay?_

Sana’s fingers trace over eight pink words, memorising each word. It exceeds Momo’s shortest letter by a whopping five words and scribbled on the back of a crumbled receipt Momo probably found in the depths of her favourite coat. Sana smiles, imagining Momo patting down her pockets for writing material, her tongue peeking out, because she misplaced the extra post-it note Sana had given with her last letter.

Sana turns the receipt around, just to have a glimpse of a Momo she hasn’t seen today.

 _Glitter pen - pink_ _$1.50_

_Dog treats $4.99_

_Flour_ _$7.99_

_Chocolate chips $3.00_

_Orange juice_ _$3.50_

Sana breathes out a laugh, soft and fond. At least Momo didn’t buy an obscene amount of coffee this time or something she’s never tried before and that will somehow find its way to Sana’s fridge.

Sana picks up the envelope the letter came from, scribbles off her own address, writes Momo’s one in a space that neither of them have used yet. It’s lopsided and messy, but Sana is sure Momo would be able to read it anyway. She’ll complain like she usually does, but Sana knows that she’ll cave once Sana so much as pouts at her. 

Sana opens her drawer, rummages through crumpled receipts, folded post-it notes and an old piece of newspaper holding Momo’s attempt at drawing Boo. It’s under a movie ticket with the words _‘You’re okay I guess, meet me at 8?_ ’, she finds her collection of stamps. She picks one with a dog on it, just so Momo will show the envelope to Boo too. She giggles to herself, at the prospect of another paw print making its way onto the envelope. Sana sticks it on top of the turtle stamp Momo had put on and smiles softly.

She places the envelope aside, picks up her trusty pink pen and a white post-it note. She taps the pen against the table to the rhythm of Momo’s favourite song.

And she thinks. 

Sana thinks of the first time she finds an envelope attached to her door, an arrow pointing towards the stack of stamps on the floor. She thinks of the first letter she sent back, _You're a dork, I love you_. She thinks of Boo running to her and Momo chasing after him. She thinks of midnight convenience store trips and instant noodles. She thinks of throwing wrappers at Momo just to see her pout. She thinks of waking up to Momo’s little snores and gentle kisses. 

She thinks of Momo.

Sana breathes in the memories, pours it into eight pink words that Momo already knows.

_That’s okay, I’m in love with you too._

**Author's Note:**

> fluff practiceeeee


End file.
